Kaito Kaminari
First Name Kaito Last Name Kaminari IMVU Username KaminariKaito Nickname (optional) Kage-sama, Kage, Kazankage, Kai, Kai-kun Age & Date of Birth 30 years old 09/03 Gender Male Ethnicity Ikotsugakurian Height 5' 11" Weight 220lbs Blood Type O+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos A single scar running across his left eye. Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Married to Karasu Kaminari Personality & Behaviour Kaito is a natural born joker. In battle he is usually the kind to strike first. He loves to hang out with is good friends Nobu, Itsumo, and Kurama. Kaito is also known to be silly in battle, often times reciting some kind of idiotic statement that he had heard somewhere and taken out of context. Kaito is the traditional jock. He absolutely loves physical activity and is in amazing shape as very few shinobi are. He is a nice guy to most, but rediculously sarcastic to all. If he is approached by someone new it won't take them long to realize that he is just a joker. He likes laying on the grass and watching the clouds Nindo (optional): I will be the guiding fire in the pitch black of the night. I don't give up when it gets rough. I fight harder! Bloodline/Clan Kaminari Family Karasu Kaminari - Wife Keiko Kaminari - Daughter Ninja Class '' '' Kage Element One Fire Element Two Water Weapon of choice Trench Knives Strengths Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Strength, Courage Weaknesses Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Speed, Intelligence, Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List Academy Jutsu: *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) Taijutsu: *Killing Intent - D Rank *Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - C Rank *Strong_Fist - C Rank Fire Release Jutsu: *Fire Release: Flaming Pinwheel - C Rank *Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique - C Rank *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - C Rank *Fire Release: Flame Bullet - C Rank *Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet - B Rank *Fire Release: Fire Turbine - B Rank *Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind - A Rank *Fire Release: Explosive Flame Spheres - A Rank Water Release Jutsu: *Hiding in Mist Technique - D Rank *Water Prison Technique - C Rank *Water Clone Technique - C Rank *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave - B Rank *Water Release: Black Rain Technique - B Rank *Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique - A Rank Shintsugan Jutsu: *Art of the Polygraph: Sight - C Rank *Art of the Polygraph: Touch - B Rank *Art of the Polygraph: Mind Shatter - S Rank Allies/'Enemies' Background Information Kaito was born into a normal family. His mother was a very beautiful woman by the name of Inoka. His father, Shikama, was a well off man who owned a good amount of land that he raised cattle on. The land was covered in forest and was a place where Kaito spent much of his time. The night Kaito was born was a monumental night in the history of the small family of dairy farmers. True to form Kaito came out of his mother's womb quiet and calm. It could have been that the doctor hadn't slapped his ass hard enough or simply the fact that he was lazy, but Kaito didn't even cry. Thinking that the boy was mute that is what they told his parents. Two years went by and nothing changed with Kaito's parent's outlook on his advancement in life. He wasn't talking still, but he was doing everything else well. Walking, running, writing, reading, and everything else you can think of that a two year old could possibly do. Five more years passed and Kaito hadn't said one word still. His parents had pretty much given up hope. That was, until one day Kaito's little brother was playing in the forest with his friends. They were all climbing trees and seeing how high up they could get. Kaito was seven now and had already started taking on the responsibilty of watching his five year old brother, Kiyoshi. This being so it was only natural that Kiyoshi was going to rebel. Kaito had seen his brother putting himself in danger as he climbed the trees. Kaito quickly followed him wanting to protect him. It was a good thing he did this because just as he got to his brother in the forest the boy fell from the top of the tree. As Kiyoshi fell Kaito sprinted as quickly as he could to his brother. Reaching his arms out he grabbed for the boy, but to no avail. The boys body hit the ground hard and Kaito thought for sure that his little brother was dead. Kaito let out a loud yell. "No!" Doing so he would alert his parents and they would come running only to find Kaito sobbing over his brother's body. Shikama ran over quickly to the two and grabbed Shikazu in his arms. Doing so he looked to Kaito and said. "What the hell happened?" Kaito looked up to his father and said with tears rolling from his eyes. "I tried to save him....but I just couldn't make it in time. I failed you father and because of this failure my little brother is gone..." Shikama would look to Kaito and say softly. "He is not lost yet Kaito, he is only unconcious because of the pain." Kaito would look to his brother and dry his eyes. Shikama would pick Kiyoshi up and begin to walk him back to the house. Once he got about three feet away he would turn his head back a bit and say. "There was one good thing to come of this tragedy though... I got to hear my son's voice for the first time today." Shikama would smile and head back to the house. A year would pass and before long Shikazu was up running around with his friends again as if nothing had happened. Kaito couldn't help but to feel responsible for what happened to Kiyoshi. For this he would always pay close attention to his little brother. Before he knew it four years had passed and Kaito was about to graduate from the ninja academy. The finnal test was ready for him and he was going to pass with flying colors. Kaito had never been an intelligent person, but he showed what a little hard work and studying could do with his perfect score on the academy test. Kaito only did this because of his best friends though. These friends were none other than Nobu Akimichi and Itsumo Yamanaka. They all three graduated from the academy and were even put on the same team. Their team was headed up by Omorochi Tensai. Their training was grueling and painful, but they all came out of it better than they were before. Through the next four years Kaito, Itsumo, and Nobu's friendship grew even stronger and they became pretty much insepperable. Comming up to the Chuunin exams the first year a girl from Iwagakure won. Her name was Inoka Hyuga. In the next year Nobu won the Chuunin exams and in the year after that Kaito became victorious. The following year was Itsumo's time to shine. This formed a rivalry and made them all press on and continue to the rank of Jounin within the next four years. Advancing from Jounin Nobu had attained the role of Shikage and Kaito and Itsumo weren't far behind. Kaito and Itsumo had been respectfully given the positions of hunter ninja in Yonshigakure. Things were going well and Yonshigakure had been successful so far under the supervision of Nobu, but things were about to take a turn for the worse. In the next comming months Kaito had married a woman named Karasu. They were happy and life was good for them. However, little to Kaito's knowledge, Nobu had begun a sort of cult with the shinobi of the village. This cult had been worshiping a gigantic stone monument. The stone had begun to give them all powers, powers that were affecting their mental stability. Kaito had come to see this and didn't like what was happening to his best friend Nobu. He had become insane with power and wouldn't listen to reason. Nobu and Kaito had an argument one late night about this rock and Kaito was trying to make Nobu see the light behind his blanketed thoughts. This argument had been going on for hours, when suddenly Nobu snapped and struck Kaito across the face. He had busted Kaito's nose and made blood pour down his face. Quickly Kaito would shake his head and this course of action and say to Nobu. "You see, this is the thing i'm talking about. If this is how things are going to go i'm leaving the village..." After this was said Nobu would nod his head to Kaito and look down. From that night on Kaito hadn't been seen in the village again. He was now on his way to the land of volcanos. As he gets there he would begin his new project. This project was going to be called Ikotsugakure, the Village Hidden in Ashes. This had taken him quite some time to construct and in this time many people from outlying towns and camps had come to take refuge there. Soon enough Ikotsugakure was up and running as well as most other villages. Kaito was happy now that he had a place to begin anew. The years passed and Kaito had been named the Kazankage of Ikotsugakure.